Secrets Untold v2
by DarkYoaiFox
Summary: Kurama, Mitari and Touya have a problem but can't do anything about it when they get thrown into Inuyasha's era with the rest of the gang. Yes this is the rewrite. Main Pairings, Kura/Hiei, Mita/Hagi, Tou/Jin. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Desires

A/N: Thank you all for the nice revews - Here is the full chapter of chapter one.

Chapter 1: Hidden Desires 

Emerald eyes opened slowly when the light shining into the room fell upon the red haired youths previously sleeping form. The teen stretched a bit before looking around his room. The room was filled with soft light that came from the high window, built in to the bottom of the window was a padded seat so the teen could look out at the beautiful garden below. Next to the window was a mahogany bookcase filled with books that were sorted by like kind and alphabetized, by the wall next to the window there were pictures of family and friends.

The teen's bed was a western style four poster bed with black silk sheets, a dark red comforter with a complicated green vine pattern, his pillows a mix of black silk covered pillows and dark red silk covered pillows. His bed was directly in front of the window so he could see the sun shining through the tall oak tree's branches. By the wall to the left of his bed he had a mahogany desk pushed into the corner to save room. On the desk there was a neat stack of papers, pencils and pens in a cup and schoolbooks in a shelf, sorted like his other books.

Beside the desk was a small closet, just big enough to have some good outfits, a few shoes and a few small boxes and next to that was a dresser for normal clothes. To the right of his bed there were two doors, one to his own bathroom and the other to the hallway. This young man's name was Shuichi Minamino, other wise known as Youko Kurama, Kurama to his friends. The red haired teen got out of his bed and looked over at the clock and calendar real quick before starting his routine. '9am on a Sunday, plenty of time to take a shower before breakfast.' He thought before he went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, still wet and only a towel keeping his modesty. "Fox." A deep voice came from the direction from his window. Kurama turned his head calmly and gave a small smile to his friend. "Hiei, what are you doing here?" he asked in his soft tenor voice as he walked over to his dresser and started to pull out the clothes he was going to wear that day. "Koenma called us for a meeting. Botan already got the detective and the idiot." Hiei said. Hiei was in his normal clothes, black pants, a black sleeveless tank top, a while belt, black slippers, white headband and white bandages on his right arm.

Kurama hummed to show he heard as he dropped the towel, not noticing how Hiei's eyes traced his body. Kurama quickly put on his boxers, a pair of light blue jeans and a white shirt. "Would you like to join me for breakfast Hiei? Mother most likely finished it while I was in the shower." The emerald eyes locked with the crimson eyes of his best friend and love of his heart. Hiei gave the fox a smirk. "What about Koenma?" he teased; knowing Kurama usually would want to leave as soon as possible. "Now Hiei, Koenma knows I keep my mother in the dark about being a spirit detective, I simply have to stay long enough so she wont worry." Kurama said simply as he finished brushing his hair and putting on socks.

"In that case I will join you." Hiei smirked and got off the window seat. "Of course, I knew you would." Kurama chuckled as they walked out of his room and down the hall. "Hn." Kurama chuckled and winked at Hiei. "Don't be like that, beside I simply think Koenma will understand the importance of breakfast." The red head said with a grin as they walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Shuichi dear." Shiori smiled when she saw them. "Good morning Hiei-san."

"Ohiyo Minamino-san." Hiei nodded politely. "I hope you don't mind Hiei joining us for a quick breakfast, we have to meet with the others in a little bit." Kurama said before his kissed his mom on the cheek. "I don't mind at all, there is plenty of food, your brother and step-father has already left and didn't eat." Shiori said and started to dish out the food she knew Kurama and Hiei liked.

* * *

It was half an hour later when Kurama and Hiei got to the meeting. "Your late! I was expecting this from Yusuke but you Kurama? Not even a warning that you would be late!" Koenma complained. "Forgive us, it wasn't Hiei's fault anyway, I invited him to join me for breakfast this morning." The red head said as he looked around the office. The office only had one big wood desk that was filled with piles of paper, a high-back chair, which Koenma in his teen form was sitting in, and a big screen TV. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in front of the desk in their normal clothes.

Koenma glared at the red head, which just gave him an innocent look before pointing to the calendar. The young looking lord looked at the calendar before sighing in defeat. "I'll let it slide this time." He said before pulling out a sheet of paper. "As I was telling Yusuke and Kuwabara, you four have a new case." He said before clearing his throat. "Now 500 years ago the worlds were one, demons, humans and spirits in one world co-existing, but the demons were slowly killing humans so my father, King Enma, split the world into three, one for each kind of race. The Makai for the demons, the Reikai for the spirits and the Ningenkai for the humans." Koenma said.

"Yes we know the story, what dose this have to do with the mission?!" Yusuke demanded. "We have reports that there's been a time warp and a demon has been going back and forth from this time to its time." Koenma said. "I need you four to go and, A) capture him, B) Make him stop or, C) kill him." Koenma continued. "So who is this demon?" Yusuke asked. "We don't know Yusuke." Koenma shook his head with a sigh. "Where is the time warp?" Kurama asked, looking almost lost in thought.

"That we do know, the time warp is at this shrine." Koenma said and turned the TV to show a picture of a nice looking shrine at the top of a hill. "These are the directions!" Botan said as she popped up behind Yusuke with a sheet of paper. "Botan! Don't scare me like that!" Yusuke yelped and grabbed at the directions only for Kurama to take them. The red head quickly scanned the page before nodding, having committed it to memory. "How long will this mission last in estimate?" he asked, emerald eyes locking onto Koenma own eyes.

"It shouldn't take more then five days, plenty of time for you to get back." The lord said with a nod. "What do you mean by that? Do you have a date Kurama?" Yusuke teased with a smirk, seeing Hiei tense up and glare at the ceiling. "No, I don't Yusuke, it's simply going to be fox, Ice demon and water demon mating season soon and I would rather not get stuck in the past to be taken advantage of." Kurama blushed lightly. "Ah don't worry fox boy! We wont let anyone force you into mating them!" Yusuke proclaimed loudly while Kurama blushed and shook his head.

"Detective, you just proclaimed that one of us or all of us were going to mate him." Hiei said and glared darkly at the brunette. "When did I say that?" Yusuke ask with a confused look. "You proclaimed we would protect him in the same way a dominant Youkai would proclaim to a submissive Youkai if the dominant wanted to mate the submissive or if one of the group would mate the submissive." Botan said as she read out of a book. "What are you reading Botan?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh! I'm reading a book on Youkai mating habits!" the blue haired girl giggled. "I wanted to know what Kurama would be going through in a week."

"Here Yusuke, if you want to protect Kurama you will want to read this." Botan said and gave Yusuke the book while Kurama sighed and shook his head. "You know where you have to go now so dismissed!" Koenma declared before he pushed the team out of the office.

* * *

Only a few minutes later the group of four was walking towards the Higarashi shrine. "So what do you think of this assignment?" Kurama asked Hiei to end the silence. "Any assignment Koenma gives that doesn't have something to do with me isn't worth my time." The short crimson-eyed Youkai scoffed. "Now Hiei, you know the more missions we go on, the shorter out sentence is." The red head chuckled.

They continued in silence yet again for ten minutes before a shout was heard. "Kurama! Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Jin the red haired wind Youkai yelled, waving his arms around to get their attention. Beside Jin was Touya, a Youkai with ice blue eyes and two-tone blue hair; he was wearing his normal blue ninja like outfit while Jin was just wearing his harem pants, bracers and slippers. Behind the duo were two humans, one petite blond with a yellow hoodie and blue jeans on, the other a tall brunette wearing blue jeans, white wife beater and a leather jacket.

"Jin! Long time no see man!" Yusuke grinned and ran up to the group. "What's up Touya, Mitarai and Hagiri?" he asked and playfully punched Jin's shoulder. "Heya Uremeshi!" Jin cheerfully quipped. The other three had reached the growing group by then and were greeting their friends. "So what are you all doing here anyway Mita-kun?" Kurama asked Mitarai with a smile. "Koenma-sama has asked us to be your groups back up!" the blond smiled and Touya gave a small nod.

"He told us where your going you may need assistance." The blue haired ice Youkai said calmly while keeping an eye on his long time partner and, hopefully, soon to be mate. "Then we welcome you to our mission Tou-kun." The fox said with a small grin. "So what's with the nicknames anyway?" Yusuke asked looking between Kurama, Touya and Mitarai. "I didn't know you guys were that close."

"Well you see Yusuke, the three of us ended up in the same market place and the same time on the same day and ran into one another. We decided to sit at a little café not far from the market and got caught up on what our groups have been doing since we last saw one another." Kurama explained while he pushed a few strands of hair out of his face, which caused Hiei to stare unnoticed by all but Touya and Hagiri.

"As for the nick names, well we decided to use the ones our precious people called us after we met up several more times every few weeks or so." Mitarai added on. "So Mitarai is Mita-kun, Touya is Tou-kun and I am Kura-kun." Kurama chuckled with a big smile. "If you say so Kurama, but don't we have a job to do?" Yusuke reminded while looking up the hill that was a few feet away and eyed the shrine and house they were supposed to go to.

The group started to walk to the shrine again when the world seemed to stop except for the blast of wind hitting them from all sides. Kurama, Touya and Mitarai were blasted from the group and they fell into a swirling portal that opened up beside them. "Kurama!" "Touya!" "Mitarai!" the group yelled, trying to grab the their friends but were blasted into a different portal. For both groups, the world went dark. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dog Youkai

Chapter 2: Dog Youkai Chapter 2: Dog Youkai

Emerald eyes snapped open and looked around. All the red head could see was green every where, trees full of large dark green leaves, bushes full of smaller and lighter green leaves and soft looking green grass stretching across the ground like an emerald carpet. The dew sparkled in the sunlight that leaked through the trees like streams.

Kurama sat up slowly, keeping a watchful eye out and his ears catching every sound the forest and its inhabitants would make. He didn't see his teammates yet so he was going to assume he was alone for the moment as he made it to his feet. When he didn't hear anything out of the ordinary he started to walk in a somewhat random direction, hoping to find his friends.

When he heard voices not to far away he proceeded with caution, not wanting to get into a fight just yet as he already could feel his strength starting to fall. He was almost to the voices when he heard a twig break. Turning around with his guard up he was only slightly prepared to see the female demon in a kimono standing there with a smirk on her face. Kurama stood there, not willing to speak just yet incase of alerting any of this demonesses allies if she was an enemy.

"What an interesting smell you have boy. Human, yet demon, but your not a hybrid. What are you?" The demoness demanded, eyes narrowing. Kurama kept quiet and glared slightly. "Won't talk willingly huh? Well then I guess I will have to make you talk!" With that the demoness attacked with a fan, almost sending Kurama flying but he managed to back flip into a tree in time. "Not bad, maybe I'll keep you as a pet." The demoness smirked and swung her fan sending out wind blades at the red head.

"I am no ones pet." Kurama said calmly as he jumped from tree to tree, dodging most of the wind blades. He scanned the area quickly to find any plants that could help him get out of this mess when he spotted a Devil's Snare. With a small smile tugging at his lips he jumped to it and fed it some of his waning Youkai. The demoness gasped when the vines snapped at her like a whip, trying to grab her and crush her with in its grasp. What neither of them noticed was a small group watching from the sideline.

"He-he's winning against Kagura!" a teenage girl in a green and white school outfit gasped. "Are you sure he is human?" a young woman in a black and pink body suit asked a human/dog demon hybrid in a red out fit. "He smells of both, but he isn't like me, he is full human and full demon." The hybrid said with a hint of confusion in his voice. "He smells like a fox Youkai!" a small kitsune said with a grin on his face. "Perhaps we should be helping him instead of just watching?" asked a young man in a purple and black monks robe.

But before any of the small group could jump in, a snake Youkai attacked Kurama and managed to wrap around him before the human kitsune could do anything about it. Kagura quickly destroyed the Devils Snare and began to walk over to the fallen red head. "Now boy, tell me what you are and I will not have my minion kill you." The pink-eyed demoness smirked in victory. "Kagura! Do you think it wise to attack this one when you have us at your backs?" the monk said as the group stepped out of the trees.

Kagura gasped and quickly turned around. "Damn! When did you get here?!" she growled, not noticing the two tailed fire cat demon sneaking around the back to set the struggling red head free. "Long enough!" the hybrid sneered and stepped forward some more, pulling his sword from its sheath. "You dare interfere! This has nothing to do with you!" Kagura growled, hiding her nervousness at being alone with Inuyasha and his group. "When you go attacking people it becomes our business." Inuyasha smirked just as the snake demon shrieked and let go of Kurama and slithered away as fast as it could.

"Damn you! I will return!" Kagura yelled and then flew off on her feather. The group rushed over to Kurama who was sitting up, petting Kilala. "Are you alright?" Sango asked as Kagome and her knelt down next to him. "I am fine, thank you for your help." Kurama smiled as Shippo came over and hopped onto his lap. "Hello there little kit." Shippo started to purr. "What's your name?" Shippo asked and snuggled into Kurama's arms.

"Yoko Kurama, but I just go by Kurama." The red head smiled wider and cuddled the small kitsune. "Yoko Kurama?!" Inuyasha jerked back a bit. "You mean I saved THE Yoko Kurama!" Inuyasha grinned as Kurama blushed slightly. "But if your Yoko Kurama then why were you captured by that snake demon so easily?" Sango asked. Kurama blushed darkly and looked down at the kit in his arms. "I do not have all of my power available to me unless I am in my Youkai form and it is near the kitsune breeding time."

"I take it you are a breeder then?" Sango asked, a small blush across her face. "Ah, yes I am." Kurama nodded. "Ok, two questions, why does Inuyasha say you are 100 human and 100 demon and why is Shippo purring?" Kagome asked, her confusion clear on her face. "I am from the future like you judging by your clothes and years from now, the Yoko Kurama of this time will be almost killed and he must flee into the body of an unborn human infant to survive. Shippo here, being a kitsune, will purr for one of two things, one is for there mates which he will not be ready to mate for a couple hundred years yet as he is still a kit, and the second reason if for other kitsunes they feel comfortable with."

"No I have a few questions for you, what is all of your names and have you seen any one that seems out of place in this time?" Kurama asked as he looked around the group. "I'm Sango, she is Kagome, and the fire cat is Kilala, my companion, the hybrid is Inuyasha, the monk is Miroku and the kitsune is Shippo." Sango smiled brightly. "I'm sorry to say you're the first person that looks like they come from my time though." Kagome frowned a bit. "Ah, I just seemed to be lost and separated from my friends." Kurama sighed.

"Then you can come with us until we find them!" Shippo said happily. "You wouldn't want any more run ins with demons when you're not at top strength any way." Sango nodded. "I guess it will be up to me to save your butt until then as well." Inuyasha smirked and puffed up a bit at the thought of having to save THE Yoko Kurama for more then on occasion. Kurama smiled brightly at the group. "I would love to join thank you." He then bowed carefully, since he was still holding Shippo in his arms.

"Then lets go!" Shippo cheered and grinned. With that the group started to walk in the direction Kurama came from to see if they could find anything that the red head missed before. When they got to the place Kurama had first woke up they split into groups of two in three directions to walk thirty feet then walk back to the small clearing where Kilala waited for them. Kurama and Shippo went to the east, Kagome and Inuyasha went to the north while Sango and Miroku went to the west.

Before long Kurama stopped, pausing to listen carefully to his surroundings. Shippo was silent on his shoulder and looking around, both of them on high alert. Both turned at the same time to see a shadowy form come running out of the trees beside them, coming straight at them!

TBC…

Sorry it took so long to up-date this! I hope it wasn't too bad; I tried to make Kurama not as weak as he was in the first version.


End file.
